With increasing popularity of electronic devices, such as computers, smart phones, mobile devices, server farms, mainframe computers, and the like, the demand for more and faster digital information is constantly growing. To handle and facilitate voluminous digital data between end users and content providers, high-speed and high-capacity computer networks are typically required. A conventional computer network or telecommunications network, which is capable of transporting information between multiple sources and destinations, includes a set of sophisticated network devices. Various network components and/or devices, such as radio towers, base stations, gateways, access switches, routers, bridges, and the like, are interconnected to form a network configuration capable of delivering information from a source to a destination.
Since a communication network involves many complex devices, nodes, and interconnections, managing, maintaining, and/or developing a network becomes increasingly challenging and expensive.